Nyanniichuan
There is very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring…take body of girl. Shocked at seeing his dad as a panda, Ranma Saotome is knocked by him into this spring. Appearances The cursed form is not a copy of the person/thing that drowned in the pool, but what they would look like if they were born a girl. When Ranma's mother turns up, it is pointed out that they look very similar, and this implies that Ranma-chan form is not a copy/clone, but based on his male body. In other words, if Ranma had a sister, she could look very much like Ranma-chan (if they were the same age). Ygthreytddgt.jpg Yfujryyhr.jpg Urlr.jpg Url.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-20deae.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-16rwerfd.jpg Tye5rtry.jpg Tuuygtyug.jpg Thju7tyur6.jpgtwrgfet.jpg Thju7tyur6.jpg Rtyuhre.jpg RM27-183.JPG RM27-181.JPG RM26-184.JPG Ranma-chan bride.jpg Ranma Artbook - 095.jpg Ranma Artbook - 094.jpg Ranma Artbook - 092.jpg Ranma Artbook - 031.jpg Ranma Artbook - 030.jpg Nmjyvhu.jpg Hryu6retd.jpg Hnryyrryr.jpg Hnb,b.jpg Hgjuryherd.jpg Hghdt.jpg Hfnjfhnfh.jpg Gdghfgdfhgbncfmhbggbcfgbfgfchngf (221).jpg Gdghfgdfhgbncfmhbggbcfgbfgfchngf (174).jpg '(7).jpg Older The curse form does age, Pantyhose was cursed right after he was born (and turned into a tiny baby-monster), and he now turns into a ''huge ''adult monster. Also, since V34.5 Ranma-chan's chest has gotten bigger. It could be that some cursed forms do not age (ie those ones that imply age in the name) while others do. Here are some possible appearances for older Ranma-chan. Th.jpg SekireiPureEngagement416.jpg Rsz g (4).png Rsz black-god-v09-024-25.jpg Rias-Gremory-image-rias-gremory-36570159-1920-1080.jpg Rias-gremory-high-school-dxd-30675792-2400-2000.jpg Rias-Gremory-Highschool-DxD.jpg RiasG.jpg Rias-appron.jpg Rias4.jpg Rias new.jpg Rias Gremory NEW img2.png Rias Casual Clothes.jpg Ranma chan flintstone by link12911291-d5c3a8b.jpg Ranma chan we have the same style ryoga by link12911291-d5o32qt.jpg Ranma chan i m just a sweet bunny by link12911291-d5rz5x1.jpg Ranma and teapot 4 color by cocodesbois-d6o0jyi.jpg Munachi Headshot.jpg Munachi appearance.jpg Miyapro.jpg Matsu05.jpg Matsu.jpg Images.jpg Highschool-DxD-Rias-Gremory.jpg High-School-DxD.Rias-Gremory-Sony-LT28H-Xperia-ion-wallpaper.720x1280.jpg Highschool dxd rias gremory hyper hot x mas png by otakurenders service-d6xrp51.png Highschool dxd rias gremory hot mizugi png by otakurenders service-d7c9xxu.png Highschool dxd rias gremory 01 by jesualdo-d78fgsx.png High school dxd rias gremory merry christmas by narutorenegado01-d6z9kro.png.jpg Black-God-v10-107.PNG Black-God-v10-106.PNG Black-God-v10-099.PNG Black-God-v10-098.PNG Black-God-v09-200-201.PNG Black-God-v09-199.PNG Black-God-v09-180.PNG Black-God-v09-176.PNG Black-God-v09-171.PNG Black-Gode-v09-168-169.PNG Black-God-v09-159.PNG Black-Geod-v09-157.PNG Black-Gor-v09-154.PNG Black-God-v09-095.PNG Black-God-v09-092mhnb.PNG Black-God-v09-092.PNG Black-God-v09-090.PNG Black-God-v09-089.PNG Black-God-v09-088.PNG Black-God-v09-077.PNG Black-God-v09-038.PNG Theory There are numerous fics where Ranma-chan has a slightly altered appearance for example in Princess of the Moon she was described as breathtaking to say the least, a little taller than her old male one, a dancers lithe body, a set of large breasts, and red hair that had burst out of it's customary pig tail and grown before their eyes until it reached the back of her calves. It was waving in the power of the aura she was putting out and making her drop dead gorgeous. She was also given a similar description in as Bucky in Avenging. All of these changes occur when Ranma is given a massive power up either during or before he gets cursed. In Avenging-Ranma drank the Super Soldier Serum, and POTM he was the is the reincarnated Sailor Sun. Jusenkyo gave all three different bodies better adapted to handle their power. However there aren’t really any major differences they are taller, a little more muscular and can still pass as Ranma’s sister. After careful searching I think I have found a great universal template for the taller Ranma-chan, Hatsune Arisaka from Tona Gura. Untitledd.png Untitled.png Bscap0001jr3.jpg Tonagura.jpg Moe201485920sample.jpg Moe20711420sample.jpg Moe20197020sample.jpg Matt s hatsune arisaka colored by bizzar0-d4jjekd.jpg LargeAnimePaperscans Tonagura KONOM.jpg Hatsune 20090412a 2.png Hatsune 20090412a.png Bscap0011fb2.jpg Bscap0008hl0.jpg Bscap0000tm7.jpg Bscap0000gu3.jpg B2951eeaf6d99e6d6146608126737a4f.jpg 1311139393968.jpg 4287450462 h0fcc5e2d18 z.jpg 360594.jpg 358180- nns tonagura 10 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 14 10 2011 02 08 11 20 09 .jpg 358178- nns tonagura 10 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 11 34 2011 02 08 11 00 07 .jpg 357848- nns tonagura 07 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 03 01 2011 02 07 22 59 33 .jpg 357378- nns tonagura 05 hdtv h 264 aac by yagami koko mp4 snapshot 13 35 2011 02 07 16 04 23 .jpg 357108-tonagura10 02.jpg 339730-2046065.jpg 84035.jpg 10252.jpg 10250.jpg 10249.jpg 8425da4a707bb3ecf746153f133b8992.jpg 042 tonagura.jpg 31db.jpeg 022 tonagura.jpg Before Here are some other possible templates Yutu6tr5sdsfasaaDSeffdsFFSHSHSFSFFDSAfasdgs.jpg Yhtetetr.jpg Yg hgy hkghkg hkhg jgk jkjg k jgg kjg kjg kjk jk jg khkhgkh.jpg Yfggjkjhkgbhkghkghbhhbhjkhjhk.jpg Y8 ohi o iyo oiu iuo uol loujulhi ljh ilj hubluhb bh ljb.jpg Xxcxcbxbc xbc bxc bx bcx bxc bcx bcxbcx.jpg Xdtr sdrsdg dgsdgs fd gdsgd.jpg Vyhyvhyvyiyv.jpg Vvvbvbvbvb b vbv nbv nbv bvb nb.jpg Vvc c c ff cf hcdhfcd hdhdfhdghgdh hghgghhghg hghg.jpg Vc vbcfcdd fgdfhdcch.jpg Variable Geo-39.jpg Variable Geo-05.jpg Variable Geo-04.jpg V05 090.JPG V yf g gj jgjg jg jg jg jg j g jgfg gf jg.jpg V v bv bnv nv nv.jpg Uzume08.jpg Uzume.jpg Uy6t78yt78789y789y7y7y79uiy7uy7y7y7i.jpg Vnvncvncn cbm vbv hmh h mh kh k jhkjb.jpg Vhvgjhjg g jg jg g jgj.jpg Vgfg f ggn fg nf gn fgnggf n ff.jpg Vg uy ygu gj jg jgjg jg gj jj g jg.jpg Vfsfv fdsd fvvfd d fs.jpg Untitled-TrueColor-22jjgjjh.jpg Untitled-TrueCftgf j fjfjfjfolor-01.jpg Untitled-TrhghghghghghjgjhgjghueColor-01.jpg Untitled-jmkhbbjh jh TrueColor-02.jpg Ujhjhjkh jkh jhjjh jk hjhjj uhkuhkukuuk.jpg -manga-rain-bleach-ch137-12.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch084-10.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch084-03.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch082-10.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch079-19.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch079-16fg.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch079-16.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch-078-14.PNG ,nm jhgjhg jg jg j hj jjhb jhhmj m.jpg ,nbnmbb nmbn bnb hnh khgk hg k ghh ghg kghk.jpg 1 (1.jpeg 01pics (1).png 01 23.JPG 01 bnb vnb.PNG 00dds5.jpg -SaHa- Petit Roid 3 Vol3 - 145.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch167-14.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch157-05.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch157-04-chirachira.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch157-04.PNG 005yu77i6t86.JPG 04 mbbmv bm b.PNG 3rdf334.jpg 3e345.jpg 3d27.jpg 3bc73d8eaede9be500a28f5e885e2c62.png 03 g bj jb.jpg 02nmjnhbn.png 1Anime Babe 06 .jpg 1Anime Babe 00 -med.jpg 08 nm nm.PNG 08 b vbn.JPG 7r6rt rtd ytd ytd ytd yt dytytd tyd t yd.jpg 07ryjhr y hy h.PNG 6e3e.jpeg 06gdbh g.PNG 0g6.PNG 06 h h h gh.PNG 006yfdfdc.jpg 5dr4rdtrdy.jpg 315 06.PNG 0197.jpg 90ca.jpeg 16 nbmn.PNG 12-115.jpg 12 001.JPG 12 000a.jpg 11 kh h.PNG 09 bmn mb.JPG 8d80974af0bb6acb89c913a22560a1bf1e53d0f2-117471-584-833-jpg.jpg 1274012211975.jpg 3103123991 1a5c9c4103.jpg 2123668279.jpg 1050GANTZ 283 05.png 1050Change123 Ch54 0011.PNG 5Banimepapernet5Dpicture-standard-anime-sekirei-musubi-leaps21-204068-nat-test-preview-27db52ff.jpg 346 07.png 346 04.png 346 03.png 315 06.PNG B bm b bm bm bm bv bv b v m.jpg B b b bjm bjm bj bjm bjm jm.jpg B vcbnvgnvgncvnbgv.jpg Ayaneper.png ARrRAY.jpg ÂGâCâPâô11è¬-185.JPG ÂGâCâPâô11è¬-099.JPG ÂGâCâPâô11è¬-087.JPG A53a.jpeg A9bb6cfb745f5f176b39a66d2222b988dd767f31-36304-338-300-jpg.jpg Ug u ou ui hu ulhljuilhilhi lh hlj hj hj ul uklk juljk u jukjg h.jpg U ou ou ou ou ouo uo uou o uou ou u ouo uo uouou ou.jpg Tdgrsdrsfrsgrfsrfdsfsd.jpg TAMNI V11 079.png TAG 18796.jpg Szzcczczczczzcczczsczscszsc.jpg Shiryuuapp.png Shigufre12.jpg Sfdxzdgxdfxg.jpg Sekirei1.jpg Rbhs v06 p001 cover back.JPG Rbhs v05 p002-003.JPG Rbhs v05 p001 cover back.JPG Rbhs v03 p080-081.JPG Rbhs v02 p124-125.JPG Rbhs v02 p010-011.JPG Rbhs v02 p002-003.JPG Rbhs v02 p000 cover front.JPG Rbhs v01 p120-121.JPG Rbhs v01 p064-065.JPG Sekirei - Musubi Render 3 -MG Renders-.png Rurinapro.jpg Rsdrdrsxdgszgdzxdzxgd.jpg Rfsdfxsfxfxsfsxfsx.jpg Rdrdgfxdgfdcgfdcgf.jpg Rdfdfcxxdffdxfdx.jpg Rbsh v04 p072-073.JPG Rbsh v04 p002-003.JPG Rbhs v01 p0d56-057.JPG Rbhs v01 p038-039.JPG Blond While Ranma gets his appearance primarily from his mother Nodoka there is the possibility of small cosmetic differences when he has a different father especially if he is gaijin. for example 0Ranma-chan has blond hair when she's half kryptonian